FourTris AU's
by Ihave4inmind
Summary: Basicly all my one shots and new ones coming! just to make my account a bit cleaner!


**Title:** _Can I Lay By Your Side?_

 **Author:** _Ihave4inmind_

 **Category:** _Drama_

 **Language:** _English_

 **Book:** _Divergent Trilogy, Veronica Roth_

 **Summary:** AU _Inspired by Sam Smith's "Lay Me Down". You may cry. It is a little fluffy in the middle. But the beginning and end are sad. You should really listen to the song first. WARNING MAY CONTAIN CARACTER DEATH!_

 **Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to Veronica Roth. The song (lyrics) belong to Sam Smith._

 **A/N Hey guys! I noticed that my new story cross-over wasn't really read much, I think that it is because not many know the Selection. That's why I decided to make this one-shot. I was in the car listing to my playlist of music, when I heard Lay Me Down. I almost started to cry because of it, and I got the idea to make you guys cry also! SO I already excuse myself for this story! Hope you like it! And in this story Tris is 9 months pregnant with Tobias' kid.**

 **-** _"_ _Yes I do, I believe_ _,_ _That one day I will be, where I was Right there, right next to you._ _  
_ _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_ _._ _The moon, the stars, are nothing without you._ _  
_ _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_ _No words can explain, the way I'm missing you._ _  
_ _The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_ _._ _These tears, they tell their own story_ __

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_ _._ _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_ _."_

 **Tobias' POV:**

I quietly walk out of Tris' hospital room. I still can't believe it. She is actually gone. She isn't by my side anymore. But the thing I most regret is that I didn't tell her I am sorry for our fight. Our stupid fight. WHY?! Wait I'll tell you what happened:

 **GOING BACK IN PAST TIME.**

 **Tris' POV:**

"Hey Toby", I say when I walk into Tobias' and mine apartment. "Where have you been?", he asks genially interested. "Oh, just hanging out with Christina and Uriah." When I mention Uriah's name I can see Tobias clearly flinch. "What's wrong, babe?" I ask him. "Zeke just told me something interesting…" I look strangely at him. "Does it involve Uriah?" I ask him with my hands on my hips. "Yes." He says stiffly. I go sit next to him on the couch. He lays his hand on my 9 months pregnant belly. "Tell me what Zeke said that involves Uri." He looks at me sadly. "He told me that Uriah wanted to ask you out after initiation. But when he saw you kissing me he didn't ask." "Okay", I say, "Then why did you flinch when I mentioned his name?" He looks me dead in the eye and tells me that he doesn't want me to hang out with Uriah anymore. "WHAT?!", I scream, "aren't you being a bit overprotective here?!" "NO I AM NOT! I JUST DON'T WANT URIAH TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN!" now I am really mad. "YOU DON'T THINK THAT I CAN HANDLE MYSELF?" Tobias looks at my stomach and tells me to calm down."SEE THIS IS WHAT I MEAN!" I don't want to scream at him but my hormones tell me to. Damn hormones. "I AM GONNA SLEEP AND WHEN I WAKE UP I WANT YOU TO SAY SORRY TO URIAH!" I yell at him again and walk to our bedroom. I lay down. Man, sometimes I don't get them.

" _Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you. And make sure you're alright. I'll take care of you. now don't want to be here, if I can't be with you tonight."_

 **Tobias' POV:**

After a half an hour I go check on Tris. I don't care if she gets mad. She is carrying my child. I'm suppost to take care of her. To make sure she's alright. I'm suppost to lay next to her. My child can be born any minute. I am her husband. His/her dad. That's what I am suppost do. To love her and my child. When I open the door I peek in. She's asleep. "Can I lay by your side?" I ask quietly. I know she's asleep. I close the door and go sleeping on the couch. I think a while more but eventually fall asleep.

I am awoken from my deep sleep with a scream. Not just any scream. Tris' scream! I immediately jump up from the couch. "TRIS!" I yell and run towards our bedroom. "TRIS!", I scream yet again while opening the door. There she is. My beautiful wife. Screaming and crying while holding her stomach. "I-I-I woke because I thought my water broke an-AAAAAAGGHHGGHAAAAAA" She screams in agony. "I-I-I'm scared Tobias." I looked at her tear streamed face. "We have to get you to a hospital", I tell her and pick her up in my arms. I think about our wedding night. NO TOBIAS NO TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO! I start to run towards the Dauntless Hospital.

" _I'm reaching out to you_ _._ _Can you hear my call? This hurt that I've been through._ _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy"_

When I run into the hospital I scream for help. A nurse comes running at me. "Follow me, fast! Her contractions have started!" I run after her with Tris still in my arms. I run into the room and lay her down on the bed. I haven't even looked at her or I get pushed out of the room. "HEY!", I scream and slam the door, trying to open it. "I AM HER HUSBAND! I HAVE TO BE THERE!" But they ignore me. I stand there for a few more minutes but eventually I give in and go sit in the waiting room. This is going to be a long night.

After six hours of torture( listing to Tris' screams, reading old boring magazines, drinking bad coffee, more listing to Tris' screaming, feeling guilty enz.) It finally was over. I ran towards the door but got stopped by the nurse who helped me. "Uuuhm, Mr. Eaton. I have to give you some news." We walked to a quite part in the hospital and the nurse stopped and turned to me. "I-I-I don't know how to say this right, so I am just telling you." I felt all color draw from my face. The nurse fiddled with her hands. "Your child is okay so don't worry about him. But it's your wife." I don't know if it's possible, but I felt more color drain from my face. "Mrs. Eaton has lost a lot of blood and her blood group is very rare. We are not sure if she will make it… you should go say your goodbyes." No. This can't be happening. So I do the only thing I can. I sprint towards her room and run in. There she is. "T-T-T-Tris", I choke. She lays in bed. Pale as a corpse. She slightly turns her head at me. "Tobias… Come here." I walk towards her. I sit next to her bed and grab her hand. I can feel a warm tear roll down my face. With her other hand she wiped it away. "I don't want you to cry when I am gone.", she tells me with tears in her own eyes. I don't bother to wipe them away. "I want you to take care of Jason Caleb Eaton." I smile. Of course she named our son after Caleb. Even though he betrayed her, he still is her brother. "and I want you to know to know that I'll love you forever." Even though she's really tired, she takes the time to tell me this and give me a small peck on the lips. "Okay Tobias. Will you do that for me?" she is talking slower now. "Y-Y-Yes I'll do that for you." a small smile plays around her lips. "I love you Tobias." I look at her. Her eyelids are slowly dropping. "I love you too, Tris and I'm-" too late. She's gone.

 **BACK TO NORMAL TIME.**

I go looking for the nurse who helped me with Tris. _Helped._ Quit it Tobias! Tris doesn't want you to cry for her. She wants you to live further. She wants you to take care of Jason. When I finally spot her I walk to her. "I heard it about your wife. I am sorry for your loss." She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "W-W-Where's my kid?" I ask her. "Follow me." She tells me. We walk into a room. It's mostly empty but in the middle there's a crib. In that crib is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.(next to Tris of course) it has a pale skin and is petite. It has my hair and nose. But Tris' eyes and mouth. It's my child Jason Caleb Eaton. And I am gonna take good care of him. For a good life. For him.

For Tris.

 **A/N WOW! This story was INTENSE! It took me 3 days to write but it is worth it if you guys like it! So let me know! And I am sorry that I killed Tris off. T.T don't hate me! Whatca thought of their childs name. I really like the name Jason for a boy and Bree for a girl. Well another topic. I really hope you like this because I did my best for it. And you REALLY should listen to the song for Sam Smith: Lay Me Down. Bye bye!**

 **-xxx- Nina**


End file.
